What are you going to do about it?
by Tale Finder
Summary: "I really don't like this Kitty girl" she said as she saw from the corner of her eyes how the blond cheerleader was nearly killing her with her looks. "I can't believe you do" Marley said and walked away from him... Based on the 04x04 promo, what is Jake giong to do about his feelings for Marley? pairings: jarley


**This is based on the 04x04 promo, I really hope we get to see more of Jake and Marley because I was really disappointed in last week's episode…**

**Anyways, please enjoy and leave reviews!**

**PS: I'm No native speaker so I'd really appreciate your advice.**

"I really don't like this Kitty girl" she said as she saw from the corner of her eyes how the blond cheerleader was nearly killing her with her looks. "I can't believe you do" Marley said and walked away from him.

"Marley!" Jake called after her but she ignored him. He kept looking at her as she walked away. He was incapable of doing anything he just stood there. He has never seen her like that, so angry. He didn't even know that she could get angry until now…

Marley just wanted to get out of there, she was so pissed and hurt. It had become too much for her. Seeing Jake day after day making out with Kitty, seeing Kitty day after day wearing his jacket and tormenting her. She'd really thought that at this school everything would be great but now she had to deal with that she-witch Kitty and the kids who were making fun of her mum, and of course she had to fall for the "bad boy" who's too scared and stubborn to act on his feelings… She was so lost that she bumped into someone.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" she said before realizing who it was.

"Girl, what's with the attitude?" Unique said looking at her as she was trying to read her.

"What's wrong Marley?" Sugar, who was with Unique, asked "Let me guess, boy problems?"

Marley just nodded. Without warning each one of the two girls took a hand and led her to a table.

"So…Spill!" Unique demanded.

"It's Jake…" Marley answered quietly.

"I knew it!" Unique said shaking her head. "What did I tell about that boy?"

"It's not just him" she said "Kitty pisses me off! She's like a Dementor, sucking the happiness out of everyone. And the way she talks to him! 'Jacky this', 'Jacky that'. It's just so annoying!"

"Marley, not to cut you off but have a major problem!" Unique stated. And when Marley seemed confused Sugar added:

"You don't just think "he's kinda cute"… You're totally in love with him!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you heard me Marley. Head over heels in love with Jake Puckerman!"

Marley looked down. Now she was busted.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Sugar asked.

"I have no idea!" Marley answered frustrated and covered her face with her hands. "He just drives me crazy!"

"I think first you need to get rid of Botox Barbie" Unique said.

"Yeah right! As if she lets go that easy" Marley sighted.

"I could call Santana and she would go all Lima Heights on her ass!" that made her smile.

"I think I won't do anything about it" she said after a while "He's after all a womanizer." Yeah right, that's what she keeps telling herself. A stupid excuse to keep herself away from him. She knew how he really was. That all this, the badass attitude, the hitting on every girl was just an act. An act that shows that he's hurt, that he put walls up to protect himself. Why needed love to be so hard?

The next day she had a free period so she decided to spend it with her mum helping her in the cafeteria. She just closed her locker and was about to walk off when a strong hand grabbed hers and forced her to turn around. It was no one else than Jake Puckerman.

"Let go of me!" she said annoyed, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"I need to talk to you Marley" he said almost begging.  
"I don't have time Jake" she said "I can't do this anymore"  
"Do what anymore?"  
"This... Hanging out, sitting together in Glee club and pretending like there's nothing, like everything is okay. I can't take it any longer. When we were singing together the other day I really thought we had a moment there. But I was wrong..." she didn't take her eyes off him while speaking, she just kept staring at him angrily.  
"Marley..." Jake sighted.  
"Don't Marley me! If you have something to say to me, just say it right in my face! Don't be such coward!"  
Seriously? Has she just called him a coward? No one has ever had enough guts to say that to him. But of course she was different, always has been. Marley was right. He was a coward, too scared to admit his feelings for her.  
_"Argh! Screw it!"_ he thought and just pushed her, gently, against the locker.  
"You! Marley Rose! You do things to me! I can't control myself anymore!" he whispered while coming closer and closer. She could feel his breath on her skin, so hot. It sent shiver down her spine. Damn! He was good!  
"Everytime I look at you I only think about kissing your perfect lips..." he took her hand and placed it on his chest "You feel that? That's what you do to me!" she felt his heart beating fast against her hand. He was so closer they shared the same breath. She forgot the anger she felt. Now it was just him, her and the moment. He placed his fingers on her cheek and slowly ran it down her cheek, then her neck and her arm. His touch left flames on her soft skin. It was making her feel dizzy as her knees got weak, she just wanted to feel his lips on hers.  
"You are so beautiful!" he said his eyes not leaving hers.  
"Just kiss me already!" she begged. He smiled, she wouldn't have to tell him that twice. He closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. The sweet touch of her lips and the little sound that escaped her mouth made him forget his own name. Her lips were so soft and sweet. He had never experienced something like this. A kiss full of love, a kiss that felt so right. Marley reached up and put her hands around his neck to pull him closer to her body. She had been waiting so long for this, she enjoyed every second of it. Finally he was hers... After a while they broke the kiss for the need of oxygen. Jake smiled and rested his forehead on hers.  
"Wow!" he whispered "That was..."  
"I know!" she smiled as well and rested her hand on his chest. "One thing though Jake, what about Kitty?"  
"What about her? I thought you didn't like her anyway" he said and winked "Wanna go for a walk?"  
"Sure" she said and crossed her fingers with his. He smiled and started to walk toward the door but not before stealing another kiss from her sweet, sweet lips.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please leave some reviews!**


End file.
